


Don't Take His Manz

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cannon Divergence, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Love Confession, M/M, Magic Stiles, Murder, Season 3a, Spark Stiles, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles is a Bad ASS, Stiles kills, Stiles kills three people, They stood no chance, it's not gory though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When the guardians are kidnapped Stiles is the one to find them. And then save them.





	Don't Take His Manz

Stiles’ entire body shook as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Apparently true love could overcome attempted murder since Jennifer (Julia??) stood next to Kali, both grinning. Deucalion was there too, his posture relaxed as his pack stood in front of him. But to the side was the three guardians. His dad, his pseudo mom and the man he loved. Fuck. 

“Let. Them. Go.” Stiles bit out, fingernails digging into his palms in desperate search of some sort of control. 

“And why would we listen to the  _ human _ ?” Kali sneered, as Jennifer giggled at her side. 

Stiles felt more than heard the first rumble of thunder. It was loud but seemed far off, like a storm approaching but had yet to hit. His eyes snapped over to what was essentially his family, gaze lingering on Chris. 

“Oh my!” Jennifer laughed out, looking between Stiles and Chris, “You've got a little crush on your friends dad!” 

“Shut up!” Stiles said low, another crash of thunder echoing his words. 

“Or what?” Ennis sneered. 

“I'll kill all of you.” 

“I'd love to see you try.” Ennis drawled out, making his way over to the adults, grabbing a fistful of Chris’ hair causing a groan of pain to leave the man. 

“Listen to my heart beat bitch. If you don't step the fuck back, I’m going to rip your heart from your body.”

Ennis just growled, moving around and slapping Chris in the face, the man rolling on his side and eyes meeting Stiles’. 

Stiles entire body stilled, his heart calming to a steady pace as his mind cleared. His spark thrummed under his skin, fuelled by rage, “You  _ dare _ touch him! He is  _ mine _ ! You have no right!” Stiles said, barely above a whisper but his voice echoed around the room. He lifted his hand, watching in amusement as Ennis floated above the floor, before slowly moving closer to Stiles. 

“I warned you,” Stiles sing-songed now that the wolf was in front of him. “You should have fucking listened.” And with that Stiles thrust his hand into the man's chest, grabbing hold of his heart and yanking it out, crushing it between his hands until all the remind was dust. 

He laughed at the look of shock on Kali’s face, tossing Ennis’ body to the side before moving to Chris. 

“Hello,” Stiles said softly, pulling Chris back into a seated position and running fingers over the man's face. With a snap of his fingers the ties around him and the other two fell away, and Chris immediately brought a hand up to cup Stikes’ face. 

“What?”

“I'll explain later? Just know I’m not letting you die, alright?” Stiles said softly, pressing a little kiss to Chris’ forehead before checking on his dad and Melissa who were still unconscious. Good. he didn't need either of them seeing him. 

He stepped away from them before looking back at the Alpha’s and Jennifer who were all staring at him. 

“I really didn't want to kill you guys. It’s rather inconvenient if I’m being completely honest. But then you went and took my dad, my favorite woman, and the guy i'm hopelessly crushing on. Now I  _ have  _ to kill you guys.” Stiles explained with a pout, sniffing a little for good measure. 

“Try me child!” Jennifer yelled, thrusting her hands out and throwing magic at Stiles. 

Stiles jus laughed, lighting flashing bright in the room as he let his own magic free within him. Jennifer's blast hit a solid wall, hard enough for the residual energy to throw her off her feet. Kali growled at that, launching herself forward only to stop mid air when Stiles lifted a hand. He held her in the air but lifted his other hand, debris from a hole in the ceiling raining down. In the next moment a second stroke of lightning was coming down, running through Kali, her convulsing body burning. The lighting just kept coming, hit after hit until Kali was nothing more than ashes. 

Julia (Jennifer??) screamed again, throwing more magic at Stiles who stopped it with a hand. His eyes were burning white, his skin pale and nearly glowing in the light of the full moon, “You’re  _ borrowed _ magic has nothing on mine, bitch!”

Stiles raised his arms then, high over his head before slamming them down pushing all the power she had stolen back into the earth. She crumbled after that, her spell falling away and her body flashing to its gruesome state. She crumbled into herself, body falling inwards and collapsing. 

Stiles walked calmly to Deucalion after that, smiling as the man stood still. He brought his hands up to the man's face, cradling it in his hands and pushing as much as he possibly could into healing. He stumbled back after a moment, smiling up at the older wolf as he took off his glasses, blinking away tears that were forming. 

Deucalion choked out a thank you and Stiles just nodded, turning his back to him in a show of trust. The wolf left after that, and Stiles all but ran to the three people he came to save. Finding the whereabouts to the abandoned warehouse hadn't been hard. He hadn't wanted to use magic, hadn't wanted to kill but, well desperate times. 

He skidded to a stop in front of Chris falling to his knees before the man and checking over for injuries. Chris just watched him, eventually bringing his hands up and cupping Stiles face between his palms, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. Stiles own hands grabbed at Chris’ that were still on his face, and he let out a sob. 

“It's not hopeless.” Chris whispered into the silence, the only noise in the warehouse the breathing of his dad and Melissa, both still unconscious. 

“W-what?” Stiles asked breathlessly, staring at Chris’ eyes though he was so close he almost went cross eyed. Chris didn't answer that, just moved forward, pressing his lips against the boys. Stiles surged forward, pressing their chests together and he let his hands tangle in Chris’ hair, deepening the kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart for air Stiles giggled but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Chris just chuckled at him, pressing a soft kiss to the boys forehead before standing, “We gotta get them out of here.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, slightly dazed as Chris pulled him to his feet, “Yeah.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> another one I had totally just left for dead and then finished! wooo!  
> cleaning up my docs and finishing a lot of my works in progress/unfinished works is pretty satisfying, if im being honest.  
> im really enjoying going through some of these and finishing them!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
